


tlhIngan maH taHjaj

by Lasertits



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Identity, Purity, post Season 1 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasertits/pseuds/Lasertits
Summary: L’Rell considers her lovers, being Klingon, and the future.





	tlhIngan maH taHjaj

Voq is no more there than a recording on a data disc.

 

She knows this, she made it so herself. Her beloved is a set of memories carried by a human male. Voq’s transformed body is Voq’s tomb.

And yet.

 

Ash touches her with his small, weak hands, but there is no human feebleness to the gesture. Ash bites with his blunt teeth, and she must clench her own lest she bites down in turn, and shreds the fragile coffin where Voq sleeps.

”I am the mother of all Klingons now”, she says to Ash, in the darkness lit by smoking lamps. ”T’Kuvma’s vision has come true.”

 

A human male, a voice inside her whispers. A victory wrought by human machinations. Remain Klingon? No, betrayer, you have not.

”Who decides what purity is? Who decides what being Klingon means?”, Ash says in Voq’s remembered voice, as if he had read her mind.

 

”I do”, she says. ”A well is pure because water flows into it from outside. Stop that flow, and it grows rancid. So we will interact with the other races, and take into us what is useful and nournishing, and change but remain ourselves.”

”And I?”

”A point where fresh water flows in. The most important of them all. Perhaps, only the first of many more like you.”

 

She looks down at him. Soft and slim, yes. Sweat-beaded and breathing hard where she is unaffected, his skin littered with bruises. Smiling up at her.

The shell is human. The soul inside is human. But the bones are Klingon, and the deepest parts of Ash’s soul are Klingon too. At the bottom of his eyes, her dead lover sleeps. He dreams.

 

”Beloved”, she whispers, and Voq sees her.

 


End file.
